Life As We Know It
by Nkiruka J
Summary: The characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians are back! With some surprisong new guests. Ian and Natalie Kabra from the 39 clues,and a new character. See how these three change the lives of the Percy Jackson cast so they will never be the same again
1. Chapter 1

Life As We Know It

Anya

Well hello readers. I'm ANYA. I'm really the star of the story even though there are eight main characters. I have the biggest part in the story and even though the others have big parts, I have the biggest. But I am going to pass the mic now so I won't be out of breath for my part.

Luke

I don't really come into the story until much MUCH later so I shall pass the mic

Annabeth

Unlike the people before me I come in at the beginning of the story but I'm not gonna ramble on. Since I don't like when others do it I won't do it myself. Here Percy.

Percy

Thanks Annabeth, even though that wasn't true about the rambling. You ramble a lot. Yes you do. YES YOU DO. Whatever, lets get on with this. Well you readers know me from my series Percy Jackson and the Olympians and now I'm in this one. You may find this series very surprising though.

Thalia

I hope you people remember me. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis. Immortal. Man I'm STILL 15. If it hadn't been for that prophecy I would be 20 now. But NO, I HAD to be a child of the Big Three. At least I'm not alone.

Rachel

Hello people, here I am, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The one that used to be just a mortal that can see through the mist but I am now the new Oracle of Delphi. I deliver the prophecies. But I'm still trying to figure out my first one.

Ian

Hello. My name is Ian Kabra. I am the one that has a love and devotion for Anya. You may know me from The 39 Clues but-

Natalie

Just give up the mic Ian. Thank you. Hullo, I am Natalie Kabra. I am also from The 39 Clues, but we're not going to get into that. In The 39 Clues I am 11 but in this story I am as old as Thalia (except without the immorality). I am 15. I am one Anya's best friends and most trusted Lu- I'm not getting into that. Anyway I'm one of Anya's best friends. But now I will pass the mic back to Percy since he starts the story off.

Percy

In the last minute of my last class on my last day of school I was still wondering when an Aethiopian Drakon would burst through the side of the wall.

Oh if you don't remember I'm a demigod.

A son of Poseidon.

But the bell rang.

So it has been officially 3 monsterless school years. Not bad. But I didn't get my hopes up. Usually if my school year wasn't full of monsters and mayhem my summer is.

As I walked through the halls of Goode High I passed the band room, where I had killed 2 _empousai_ with the helps of a mortal girl by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. And that one memory trigged a whole sea of memories.

About the Labyrinth, about how I blew up Mount St. Helens and met Calypso, Hephaestus, and Hera. About how Rachel led us through the Labyrinth.

About how Annabeth kissed me.

And since Rachel was the starting topic I remembered how Rachel kissed me to. (But not that year)

A lot of other things had happened the year Rachel had kissed me, but I didn't want to think about that.

But as I thought about these events I thought more about Rachel.

Rachel had always been an admiring figure to me and I kind of liked her. Not the way your thinking. I mean Rachel is like really cool. Well you would think she was cool if she had thrown a blue plastic hairbrush at the Titan Lord to help YOU.

Oh put the Titan Lord out of my mind.

Anyway as you might have guessed Rachel is really cool.

Anya

As I walked through the halls of Goode High with my friend Natalie beside me I thought about what I was gonna do this summer.

"This summer will be promising" Natalie said, and as she said this I felt and urge inside if me that told me that she was right.

"It had better be"

Replied Natalie's annoying older brother Ian "I don't want to be home with Natalie all summer." Ian was as old as I was so I could tell him to shut up.

"Shut up Ian "I said "Natalie's cool" I then muttered "I'd feel bad for her having to spend the summer with you" and forged ahead.

Ian came after me.

"How come you're so mean to me?"He asked

"I'm not mean to you" I answered while I kept walking.

Ian nodded "Yes you are" he stood in front of me. "Anya all _I _ever did was like you. Actually LOVE you"

I pushed him aside

"I'm not mean to you" I repeated "I just tell the truth"

"No. You TRY to hurt my feelings"

"You don't even have feelings" I said

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Ian pointed out

"Okay. So maybe I am a little mean"

"A LITTLE?" Ian disputed

"But," I continued "it's only because you refuse to leave me alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You "I choked on the word "LOVE me right?"

He nodded. "Well I don't love you so I'd like for you to just leave me alone"

"I will not rest until you love me" said Ian and Natalie at the same time "hey how did you know what I was going to say?"He asked

"You say it all the time." She answered "I will make it so Anya loves me, Natalie even if it's the last thing I do" she recited "then you go on talking about how wonderful, sweet and, beautiful Anya is, and I'm like I KNOW that already"

Ian turned hot pink; even though he's dark skinned and I don't see how he could do that.

"Thanks a lot Natalie."

"Don't be embarrassed" I said, I put my hand on Ian's shoulder "that's sweet I like that. Thank you Ian" I put my arm around him "you've made yourself closer to having a spot in my heart"

"Really?"He asked

"Really." I replied. And what surprised me most was that I had actually meant it.

Percy

When I arrived at camp Rachel was there.  
See I go to camp every summer. But now go straight from school by myself. My mom knows where I go.

So as I walk up Half-Blood Hill I see Thalia's tree. It still has the Golden Fleece on it.

Then I noticed the 20ft long dragon around the tree. Peleus. He was asleep, as always. So I just crept passed.

When I entered camp everything was the way it's supposed to be. We had gotten a LOT more campers and we even had a Hades cabin. Although there's only one camper in there. As I walked through the camp I saw Chiron. But as I got closer I saw someone standing in front of him. Then I saw a bush of red.

Rachel! I realized

I ran up to her and touched her shoulder.

WHAP! She spun around and slapped me.

"Ow!" I shouted "what was that?"

"Sorry "Rachel said "just instincts. Just like when we met. Remember the sword?"

"Yes, I remember "I replied

I looked her up and down. She looked good. She had gotten taller and her wild red hair had gotten longer. She was wearing a red shirt that said in gold sparkles the initials R.E.D (most likely stood for her name-Rachel Elizabeth Dare if you don't remember) and a blue jacket with jeans. Like I said she looked good.

"So" I asked" did you survive without spouting any?"

"What?" she asked

"You know "I explained "prophecies."

Rachel's expression lit up

"Oh!" she realized "yep"

"Oh" I said a little disappointed

But then I heard her mutter something that sounded like "but something much worse happened"

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she said

"You sure? 'Cuz-"

"I said its nothing!" she shouted and then she stormed off toward the Big House.

By the way she was acting I could tell she was hiding something from me.

Natalie

It pained me to see to see my best friend and my brother out of high school, while I still had to endure 3 more years of Goode High. Ugh. I thought so not fair.

But I was still happy for them.

Oh who am I kidding I resented them at that moment-except Ian whom I have always resented.

As Anya and Ian were jumping around I watched them. They looked so happy. I noticed Anya swing her long dark ponytail in Ian's direction. Probably trying to hit him in the face. I smiled.

"Hey Nat" Anya said momentarily stopping her dance "lets explore"

"To where?"

"Anywhere" she said "that's what makes it exploring"

"Ok" I agreed

We ended up in an empty with hill and a tall pine tree.

"I wonder what's up there" Ian muttered

"It's obviously nothing" I remarked "you can see that from here"

"Ah" Anya said "but maybe not, there's always more than meets the eye"

"I still think it's nothing" I said

"And so we shall find out" said Anya as she started walking up the hill.

The last thing I saw was Anya's dark ponytail disappearing behind the pine.

Annabeth

I was just minding my business when the dark-haired girl showed up.

You see I was cleaning my cabin bunk and Malcolm came in and called "Annabeth, Annabeth, you need to see this!" and then I ran out. What's going on? I thought

So I ran out of my cabin and saw a crowd. What I saw blew my mind. I saw…

A girl.

A girl I had never seen before.

A girl that was walking towards the camp.

"She won't get past the borders"I murmured

We all inched closer as two individuals with cinnamon colored skin and black hair followed her. Siblings I guessed mentally.

Then the dark-haired girl stopped in the front and stared at us. We stared back at her. Now that she was closer I could tell that she was pretty. She looked… oh what's the word? She looked…

Perfect.

Yes that's the word.

"What's happening?" asked someone in the crowd.

I recognized that voice; I turned around and saw…

"Percy!" I shouted, he turned around

"Annabeth!"

I went and hugged him

"Hey"I said

"Hey" he replied. But his mind wasn't on me-which made me kind of jealous-his mind was on the reason why we were all here.

"What's going on over there?" he asked as he pointed toward the dark-haired girl

"Oh" I answered" just some mortals exploring"

"Is that all?" Percy asked absentmindedly  
"what do you mean?"

"Annabeth look" he spun me to face the dark-haired girl. She was closer now.

Closer.

Much, MUCH closer. All three of them were.

In fact, they were so close that they had passed the magic borders.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel

"Guess they're not just some mortals then, are they Annabell?" I asked Annabeth

"Rachel, you startled me! And it's Annabeth."

I had already known that

"And, even though they're not mortals you still are" she muttered

"Yeah Annabell, I already know that I'm a mortal, you don't really have to point it out for me" I commented loud enough for Percy to hear

"Annabeth" Annabeth said with her teethed clenched

"Stop arguing!" Percy commanded "we have bigger problems than her getting your name wrong!"

"Like what?" Annabeth inquired

"Maybe, new demigods!"

"That could be a problem" she agreed

"How could they be a problem?" I asked

I looked at the three; they looked pretty harmless to me

"How could they not be a problem?" Annabeth asked

"Calm your nerves Annabell, they're only three, and they probably don't even know what this place is yet. They couldn't do us any real harm."

"That is exactly why they could cause us some real harm, because they don't know of their powers yet and could use them without meaning to. And what god are they children of? Huh? You ever thought of that Mortal Girl? And it's An-na-BETH!"

"SHUT UP!" Percy demanded "Sorry Rachel, but I agree with Annabeth, these new demigods could cause us a lot of new trouble"

I didn't really care what Percy said at that moment, I mean, how those three, of all three could, cause us any trouble at all. Well in the end it turned out that I was actually, wrong. But I was still glad that I stood my ground and went up to them to say hi, even when Percy and Annabeth tried to stop me.

"Hi" I said to them "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

Ian

The red-head called Rachel came up to is an introduced herself to us

"Hi," she had said "I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood"

"Hello," I answered "my name is Ian Kabra"

"Hullo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am Natalie Kabra, and-"

"Hi, Rachel, I'm Colette Anastasia Swanson Garcia Shapiro" Anya interjected "but you can just call me Anya, and, why is this camp called Camp Half-Blood?"

"Because" she explained "it's a camp for half-bloods"

Duh, was the thought I knew we all were thinking

"Demigods, is the proper term for it though"

Interesting, I thought

"So, what are half-bloods, or demigods?" Natalie asked

"Demigods are children, or people, half human and half god" Anya stated matter-of-factly

"Yes," Rachel assured

"Are you a half-blood?" I asked her

Rachel frowned

"No," she told me, and that was all

"So how are you-?" Natalie stopped her question when I gave her a cold stare, reminding her not to be rude

"It's a long complicated story" Rachel said

"We have time," Anya interjected

Rachel frowned again

"No, you don't" Rachel looked behind her shoulder "oh good, here comes Chiron now"

Just then a rather old fellow came up in a wheelchair, and just then I realized that there was still a crowd there watching us to see if we were friend or foe, as we talked to Rachel.

"It's okay Chiron; you can stay in your real form."

Real form?

Then the man that Rachel called Chiron, rose out of the wheelchair i=he was sitting in and out of the wheelchair came the backside of a white stallion.

Anya, Natalie and I were taken aback.

"Awesome!" Anya commented "a centaur! "

She sounded like a 5 year-old child instead of the poised beautiful 18 year old she was.

Chiron smiled "yes child, not many of children think it awesome to see a centaur"

"I'm not a regular child," said Anya proudly

"I can see that" Chiron commented

Then Rachel crept in

"So how are we going to find out who their parents are?" she asked

"Oh, we'll know" he answered

And that's all he said

Thalia

I want to let you all know that I wasn't even supposed to be at camp at that hat time, so it was just a complete coincidence that I was there when I was. I was supposed to be with Artemis on an expedition, with the rest of the hunters.

But, no one would have dared to interrupt me while I was cleaning my cabin, since I rarely ever do it, so when I finished I went outside to see what all the hype was even about, then I saw it, three new kids that I had never seen before, they must be new demigods.

So I just followed my first instinct and shoved past all the people in my way and walked up them.

"So Chiron, You found out who their parents are yet?"

"No, and Thalia, that's just completely rude"

I turned to the new kids and said

"Hi, I'm Thalia,"

The boy was super-hot and I just kept staring at him, when he noticed me staring at him so intensely he said "Sorry, my heart belongs to her" and pointed to the girl standing next to him, a girl that was obviously prettier than me and she looked smart to, she slapped her forehead and blushed, but not with embarrassment, with anger, I do that sometimes. Her hair was the same color black as mine, and her eyes were alternating color, from blue to brown and back again.

Alternating color?

And the blue her eyes were was the same type of blue my eyes were.

Interesting.

"Well, I guess you guys have to stay in the Hermes cabin until you get claimed," Chiron said, breaking the silence

So as he led them to the Hermes cabin, I noticed a symbol appear above the hot boy and his sister, it was a golden arrow.

A golden arrow?

I showed Chiron and he called to Michael Yew, and said "show these 2 to the Apollo cabin. Welcome."

They were then rushed away.

All there was left was the dark haired girl that the hot boy was in love with.

I then saw another symbol above the girls head; it was a symbol that I definitely recognized, a symbol that I had come into close contact with.

Then I realized what it was.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl

"Colette Anastasia Swanson Garcia-Shapiro, but you can just call me Anya"

"Anya, welcome to my cabin" I told her

"What do you mean?" she asked

"I mean, you are my half-sister"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anya

"Your half-sister?"

What? I thought 

"Yes," Thalia confirmed me "we're related by our father"

"But, I don't know my father, he was never around, my only father is…" I trailed off

"Exactly"

"…my step father," I finished

So now I was completely confused, I mean, she was claiming to know who my father was, after all these years of him not being around for my mother, my sisters and I. This made no sense at all.

So I did the rational thing, I didn't believe her.

"So, Thalia, you think that after all these years of me not knowing my father that you can just come out of the clear blue sky and tell me that you know who my father is? You're not going to trick me that easily, Thalia."

"No," Thalia assured me "I felt the same way when I first found out who my father is, but I really and truly know who your-and my-father is."

The look on her face showed sure sincerity, and since every time I got that-which was a lot-it was true, I believed her

"Well then," I hesitated, not wanting to asked the question and then get a faulty answer "who is he?"

This time it was Thalia's turn to hesitate "His name, is Zeus, lord of the sky, king of Olympus"

I was completely hysterical; I could not believe that she would even try to lie to me like that 

"Do you think that I'm a complete idiot, Thalia, Zeus, lord of the sky, king of the gods, really Thalia? For a girl that I've only known for about 20 minutes, I thought that you were mare sensible and trustworthy than that" I almost stormed off, when Thalia grabbed hold of my shoulder. I could have totally flipped her over, yet, I had no urge to. I wanted to believe her, and not because it would be cool to have a god for a parent because of all the powers I would get- and I admit, that would be cool- but because I would know who my father was, and I would understand why he was never around. I mean, Thalia looked as if she knew what she was talking about, yet, Zeus, lord of the sky, king of Olympus? It was just completely absurd. Yet, it made actual sense.

I mean, he was never around; I was always protected, and never heard much of him.

It just made to too much sense to be true.

Annabeth

I still could not believe that Rachel had totally disobeyed Percy and me. She had probably done it on purpose, since I knew that she hadn't liked me since I had started dating Percy, and multiple times had I shoved it in her face, that she had sworn off boys and could not date him, especially since he was mine. But I didn't like that dark-haired girl, I didn't like her at all. She looked as if she was out to steal people's boyfriends, and I didn't want the boyfriend that was stolen to be mine. I know that this was very stereotypical to say of most gorgeous girls, but, that's just what she looked like, I mean, Most of Aphrodite's daughters were out to do that, and she looked about infinity times better looking than them. But Rachel looked so trusting toward them, and it was hard for me to not trust them, especially when Percy said "They don't look so bad" and had walked away. So I walked away behind my boyfriend.

So, here I was again, where I started, cleaning my bunk.

I had some awful thoughts about the girl, I mean what if she was better at everything that I was good at by about 1000 times? What if Percy fell in love with her and just left me, like a rat on the side of the road? What if she did horrible things to him, like left him on a string? What if, what if, what if?

"Hey, Annabeth" Malcolm called

"What?"

"The girl that was in the front of the trio, was really pretty"

"Yeah," I replied "I know"

Percy

The girl bumped into me, it wasn't my fault.

I was walking into the arena and she was running and she slammed straight into me. That was

When I realized how hot she really was. I tried so hard to keep from blushing, I guess I did not succeed, since she grinned the exact moment I tried to not blush.

"Is this the arena?" she asked me

All I could do was nodded, my attention fixated on her face and figure.

"Eyes up dude," she told me while laughing and actually lifting my head

Our eyes met, and I felt as if I had seen this girl before, she was the most striking girl I had ever seen in my life and probably ever will see.

"Can I like, go against you, in a sword fight?" she asked

"Okay" I answered "but don't be too heartbroken when, I win"

She kicked my butt on our game, and on all the other 5 times we played.

When we sat down at the end she said "You're a good opponent"

"Thank you," I accepted the compliment "you're not too bad yourself" I told her

And I couldn't resist looking at her figure and face again, but this time I said "girl, you are so fine" a little louder than I had meant to.

She smiled, and replied with a "Do I know you from anywhere?"

"No, I think I'd remember a girl that's as hot as you"

She blushed, and then told me

"Yeah, I do remember you,"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do,"

"No, you don't,"

She was getting upset, since she was set that she knew who I was.

"If you know me, then, what's my name?" I quizzed her

"Perseus Jackson," she answered, without missing a heartbeat

I gulped

"First, call me Percy, and second, how do you know me?"

"Okay, _Percy_, I know you because we were in the same class from third grade to 5th,"

"What's your name?"

"My name is Colette Anastasia Swanson Garcia-Shapiro, but call me-"

"Anya" I finished for her "yes, I remember you now, you were the prettiest girl in the school, yet you weren't nearly as pretty as you are now,"

She smiled, as if she had some secret about our past that she was _never_ going to share with me.

She then leaned toward me and commented softly "you were actually to the populars, the most awkward boy in the school, yet, since they loved me so much they respected you"

"You stood up for me?" she nodded "why?"

She leaned even closer and said "you were…stimulating to me"

"Me?" I shook my head "_I _of all people, sparked your interest?"

Now she was leaning so far, her long, dark hair, draped over her face

"Yes," she assured me "you did"

Then she leaned so far, I thought she might kiss me, I braced myself for it, but then she was gone.

I watched her walk away with awe, and I had no idea my girlfriend was watching.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for you **_**Percabeth**_** fans, but I just think that Percy deserves much more than Annabeth Chase. And please don't get mad or try to kill me in the comments about Rachel's portion of the chapter. Please, if you have some negative comments or some constructive criticism, please don't go on a full rampage about it in your comments. For the people of **_**Percabeth,**_** sorry, I just don't believe in it. I don't own any characters of the 39 clues or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. r&r.**

Chapter 4

Natalie

All I knew was that this place they called Camp Half-Blood, was filthy as ever, it was as if they've never heard of clean before. I, for one took the opportunity to teach the Apollo children how to wipe up the dirt and blood off their latest kill.

Ian and I were definite misfits in this place, and I know that we both missed Anya, with her we didn't have to do much talking to people that we did not know, although, most boys in the Apollo were such hotties and I could not really stay away from them. Yet the small child that had brought us to our cabin-Michael Yew- had to ruin it by telling us that these were our new brothers and sisters, so we could not date them. Yet we could date children in other cabins. This camp was so strange.

All I knew was that we had to find Anya and quick; she knew more about the Greeks than anyone that I knew.

Ian and I went to the archery arena to practice with the other Apollo children. I knew that I was totally going to rip my clothes and _then_ miss the shot. So, when it was my turn to shoot, I closed my eyes, and shot.

When I opened my eyes my clothes weren't ripped, and everyone was staring at Ian and me. You see,

neither of us had ripped our clothes _nor_ had we missed the shot. And people could tell that we had

never been experienced with archery before, our clothes were to fancy.

"You guys are definitely Apollo's kids," one of them said to us

"No first timers have had that much skill since… ever".

Once again, all I knew was that we had to find Anya, and _fast._

Rachel

It had made me glad for the day to have disobeyed Annabeth, and she has been jealous of my

friendship with her boyfriend ever since it started, _before_ he was her boyfriend and _before _I was

the oracle. Now she thinks that I want her boyfriend, and she tries to shove it in my face that I can't date Percy. Sometimes I just want to walk up to her when she does that and say "I DON'T WANT YOUR BOYFRIEND, SO YOU CAN STOP BEING PARANOID NOW!", but since Percy thinks that he is such the ladies' man, I wouldn't want to upset him. I mean, Percy thinks that I like him too but not that I like him enough to steal him from Annabeth. I mean, I know that I can't date boys anymore and I won't even try to get around the rules. But, I have every reason in the world to think that Annabeth and Percy didn't belong together, and I mean, almost everyone was aware of the fact; Annabeth was _annoying. _Even her own cabinmates admitted to it. So I was so surprised when Thalia came rushing up to me and said what she said

"Rachel!" she called, I spun around, my thick red hair whipping my face

"What?" I answered

"Annabeth is looking for you," she told me

"What?" I inquired "no, you must mean she's looking for someone that's in her cabin. She can't be looking for me"

Thalia shook her head "she said 'Thalia, can you go find Rachel for me?'"

I shook my head in confusion "where is she?" I said at last

"She's down by the river, staring into it while the naiads make faces at her"

I nodded in thanks to Thalia and she ran off in the opposite direction while I ran toward the river.

I found Annabeth right where Thalia said she would be

"What's up Annabeth?" I asked her making conversation

"Percy is cheating on me" she divulged and put her head in her hands

I was taken completely aback

"What?"

"Percy is cheating on me" she repeated

I thought

"How do you know?"

She looked up

"Well he was talking to that new girl… what's her name? The one with the long dark hair?"

"Anya," I enlightened her

"Yeah, her"

"And so? Just because he was talking to her doesn't mean he was cheating on you, I mean, I'm a girl and Percy talks to me all the time"

Annabeth gave me a look that said _exactly._

"Listen Annabeth, I have to get this out and into the air" I took a deep breath and began "I am aware that I cannot date Percy, and therefore you do not have to go out of your way to show me that. The only reason you do that is because you think that there is a chance that Percy might fall for me, meaning that you are totally jealous."

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak, but I wasn't finished

"And another thing, Percy wouldn't cheat on you with me, because I wouldn't let him. I don't want your boyfriend anymore, so you're gonna have to learn to trust me"

She nodded

"And why do you assume that Percy is cheating on you with this Anya"

Annabeth seemed afraid to answer, but then she said

"Well, she's prettier than me and-"

"No," I cut her off "you think he's cheating on you with her because you feel insecure. I can tell that Anya is the type of girl that boys would come crawling to with the whip of her hair." I didn't know for sure at that moment, but I was actually right "take that Ian boy"

Annabeth gave me a perplexed look

"Ian, the cute boy that came with Anya when she entered the camp"

Oohhh. Annabeth mouthed

"He told me that he has been chasing Anya since he was 10, and they're both 18. That's 8 whole years! When I asked him how he came about liking her and he said that at first all he saw was a beautiful face and thought, _well this should be easy_, but then he began to talk to her and when he asked her out, she shot him down cold."

"So?" Annabeth asked "what does this have to do with me?"

I put up my hands "wait. After she shot him down he realized that behind that pretty face was a brain, Anya was a girl with and outspoken, free spirit and he wanted her." Annabeth urged me on with her facial expressions

"Then Natalie came and told me that Anya had the confidence of….well something that has a lot of confidence."

"Okay"

"And that confidence that everything will go her way and as long as she be's who she is nothing will go wrong is what draws boys toward her. And, after 8 years of the same kind of rejection, Ian is still chasing after that girl. If she was only a pretty face, he would be over with her in about a month. And with a burning love that can only be extinguished with love in return from her-who from what I've heard, he will not be getting in a long time"

"The point?" she asked

"Carry yourself with that king of confidence and you will never have to worry about Percy cheating on you. You see, with that confidence comes the charm and the poise that boys love to see"

Annabeth nodded, stood, and began to walk away, and then she turned and said

"Thanks" and continued walking

She then turned around again and said

"And I do, I do indeed trust you"

Then she left.

I sat with the naiads as they swam smiling at me and wished that I could take my own advice, confidence like that was far away from me.

Anya

Yes, I had flirted with Percy. The only reason I did that was because I, well… liked him.

I know you're thinking _if she has a boy like Ian wrapped around her finger, why would she want Percy?_ What I said about knowing Percy was true. I did know him, and had a crush on him since 3rd grade. I was his best friend, and he felt very fortunate to have a friend like me. Well I didn't guess that I would end up having a crush on him. At that time I didn't know that he was going out with Annabeth, so don't think that I'm a relationship wrecker. But, there was just something about Percy, that I just loved, so I disguised my crush on him by saying that he was my best friend, and _that_ would be why I spent so much time around him, even though he said that Grover was his best friend. But you can have more thn one best friend, right?


End file.
